Cerulean
by Exzknight
Summary: Daryl Dixon was never the type to admit anything when he comes down but when he gotten himself a high fever, he starts to show weakness which gets Rick Grimes involved to solve his problems. How does human contact help anyhow? And what is Rick suppose to do when he started to have feelings for hard-head Daryl? SLASH.
1. High Fever

Its easier to click away or close the site if you don't enjoy these types of genres or SLASH stories by means boy with boy; don't bother commenting or emailing a 'hate reviews' If you cannot take it; leave it alone for the other readers that enjoys these types of stories. Thank you. You have been warned.

Starring Pair: Rick Grimes x Daryl Dixon

 **Chapter 1**

 **High Fever**

They were well rested before they went on their hunt. Their eyes darted towards the shade of cerulean in his eyes. Daryl Dixon came back clomping down the path with his slick crossbow and green feathered homemade arrows.

"Daryl, did you find anything?" Rick recalls as Daryl gave in a heave of a grunt.

"Nah," He replied as Rick was terribly desperate it's been over an eight months since they secured the at the prison facility ever since Lori's death, Rick was quite on the nervous edge and it doesn't help that Daryl started to become very supportive lately. Rick wholeheartedly believed that Lori possessed Daryl in a way that he was attractive and it wasn't for the looks. It was the skills he possessed and how he was so committed to being on his team, it enlightens him. "I'll head east a bit, maybe we'll find some pigs to raise or something." He said.

"You sure it ain't snakes, you been craving?" Michonne teased as she decided to stick around a bit.

"Nah, they don't have enough meat, too thin." Daryl answered Michonne where both of them chuckled.

It wasn't long for them to connect which made Rick unsettle. "We'll look north, be back here in an hour." He told Daryl as he raised his two fingers together.

"Aye," As he motioned them and then went out of sight.

"Was that wise? I think he's sick, do you think he'll be fine?" Michonne answered which surprises Rick.

"He'll be fine." Rick said nervously. "He'll be fine, he is a tough guy."

The hour passed by like a blink, but after twenty minutes set in, Michonne and Rick became uneasy.

"Where is he?" Michonne questioned. "Do you think he's been...?" "No, I won't believe it. We'll have to look for him." He answered rashly as the two traveled into the array of the forest.

They did not dare to yell out or to call out his name as that only alerts the walkers nearby. Groaning at their pathetic states, it didn't matter of how disarray they looked as long they were able to feed their hunger pains, there wasn't much to complain about. Hearing them crunch down concerned Rick and Michonne as they spotted a pack of walkers nearby.

"No, no, no, no." Rick took a wild guess as they stood on a high hill.

"It isn't him, Rick. I don't see his crossbow anywhere." Michonne answered which gave the sheriff a chance to sigh in relief.

That's when he decided to take one more look around before they finally take their leave, but instead he found Daryl lying on the ground nearby a part of the forest where they did not seek earlier. With nothing surrounding him or a bite had been shown, Rick shook Daryl awake. "Hey, get up!" He kept his voice in a low tone.

Daryl was partially awake as he started to pant and cough several times without thinking, Rick lifted him up and moved Daryl's stray hairs aside. "R... Rick? What happen?"

Rick was unsure of himself and how Daryl was reacting and how cherry red he was, Rick remembered what Michonne told him. He checked his temperature by placing the back of his hand to Daryl's forehead. Daryl was way too out of it to pay attention what was Rick was doing and that confirming he had a high fever. Relieved the sheriff suddenly picked up Daryl which flustered the archer to the boot. "What are you doing?" He panicked a little as Rick tried to calm him down.

"I'm taking you home." He told him as he had Daryl in his arms.

"I can walk!" He snapped as he felt utterly embarrassed, but Rick felt unsure with his request, but he obey the archer's command anyway, as he put him down on his feet, Daryl wobbled forward until Rick got a hold of him.

"Look you can't walk." Rick complained.

Daryl snarled. "Then, give me your arm." As the eyes darted to the sheriff's direction as Rick placed his arm between Daryl's arms. Giving him the slight support was all Daryl asked for as this archer had the pride and the reputation, he wanted to protect.

His fever was getting higher as Michonne and Rick gotten Daryl to the backseat of their Chevrolet vehicle that they found abandoned long ago. "His fever is getting higher." Michonne mentioned as Rick started up the car, hoping they could cure Daryl in time.

I want to thank for the readers for those who probably grown up by now. Its been a long while since I wrote a hefty story as there was so much is happening in my life, it just the matter to get everything adjusted. Please note, I could relate Daryl in some way and understand that every relationship is not the same and hope everyone would understand that life isn't perfect. Thank you and do not fret, there will be more chapters added to this.


	2. Rewind

**Chapter 2**

 **Rewind**

Daryl dreamt his memories that night except it wasn't a pleasant dream. There was his father at the door, drunk as usual as expected helped by one of his friends that Daryl couldn't recall his name came up to him with a frightening smile.

'What a cutie, you are. Your name is Daryl isn't it?" He said to the young Daryl who became nervous as this man carefully stroked the boy's cheek. 'We should play a game, Daryl. An adult game.' The boy was scared and couldn't stop shaking as the man continued to stroke his cheek and then entangled his fingers in the boy's hair. 'Let your daddy sleep tonight. Maybe you and I can get along.'

"No..." Daryl groaned as he shuffles in his bed. Carol didn't know what to do as she watches her dear friend; having this nasty struggle in his nightmare.

"Daryl, wake up. Daryl." She called out to him.

In the Prison, the home base of their survival. Daryl was laid to rest in his cell with Carol at his side, sitting on a chair. Hoping that Daryl can snap out of it when she was shaking his shoulders, but he would not open up.

"Stop it!" Daryl cried out as he was still trapped in his dream state.

"Rick...! Help!" Carol called as the leader rushed in.

"What's wrong!?" Rick answered as Daryl was tossing and turning like crazy.

"I tried to wake him up, but he's not waking up! He is burning up quickly!"

"Daryl!" As Rick reached out to touch, Daryl snapped as he felt the slightest touch from Rick and slapped his arm away. His eyes were wide open in fright as he stared up aimlessly at Rick's face.

"You... you... you're not him..." Daryl panted as his fever was affecting his mind greatly and his energy drained as he plopped down on the bed, sweating out of his mind. Carol was relieved as Daryl didn't go back to sleep as she went ahead to damp his forehead with a wet towel. Wiping away the dirty sweats, Daryl cringed. "Go away. Please." He begged to Carol, who sighed.

"Very well." She obeyed as she leaves the cell. Leaving Rick alone with the bedridden archer.

"Daryl, do you want to tell me what happened?"

Daryl stared at Rick. "What are you talking about?"

It's been two days and Rick did whatever he can be with Daryl's side. It was hard to miss for the sheriff as he had encountered these 'dreams' from this professional tracker.

"What have you been dreaming about?"

Daryl knew what Rick was talking and had doubts whether to tell him the truth or not. That every touch of a man, frighten him and those dreams made him remember his fears. "I don't want to talk about it." As the mere nightmare was much more than just a dream, but a rewind memory that Daryl really wanted to forget.

"Fine, I'm leaving."

"Wait." Daryl suddenly called as he thought he could get rid of this feeling. "Please stay beside me."

"I'll get Carol." Rick recommended.

"No, I want you." Daryl said meaningful which shocked Rick.

"Pardon?"

"I...I need to get rid of my fear." Daryl said.

"You have a fear?" Rick jokingly asked.

"Shut up, you won't understand. It probably never happened to you."

Rick was astonished. "Oh? This sounds serious."

Daryl frown as he was debating to whether to tell him or not. It's been a long while that they were together in a group and to have Merle killed. Daryl had no one else to look up too, besides of this man who came out of nowhere. A husband to a wife and a father to a boy, he seemed too 'normal' was what Daryl thought then he remembered when Rick mentioned that his best friend, Shane tried to kill him. Maybe he wasn't so 'normal' perhaps he was just a screwed up like him, but could you really blame him? With all these undead walking among them wanting their fresh flesh. Daryl trusted him so he began to tell his story.

"I was raped by a man when I was seven so I have issues, but perhaps if you cuddle with me or something. It might help." Daryl explained as Rick wasn't expecting an open answer.

The sheriff blushed furiously, it was awkward at first, then later he didn't understand why, but he thought how adorable Daryl was when he said lastly said, 'it might help.'

"Ok." He answered bluntly.

Daryl was confused, but did not pick up an argument as this was what he wanted. "Ok." He nervously said as suddenly Rick lifted his blanket. "Wha... wait a second!"

"What? Didn't you ask me to cuddle with you or something?"

Daryl was cherry blushed as he looked away. "I...I think you're rushing it a bit."

"That's stupid, how do you suppose to get rid of your touch-a-phobia if I don't get in now?" As Rick was sounding to excitable that worried Daryl a bit.

"F... Fin... Fine!" Daryl stuttered with his words as Rick climbed in under the blanket right beside Daryl. Daryl had his back turned away from him. "Just not yet.." He choked.

"Well, it's better than nothing, I guess." Rick grumbled as he, too, turned his back at him. After a while, their bodies steadily increased heat and it wasn't going anywhere as Daryl turned around. His face was right on Rick's backside with a small touch, he touched with the tips of his fingers on Rick's spine.

Rick smiled a little. "Why me?" He asked.

"I...I guess, I trust you." Daryl replied as Rick turned around to face him, the eyes met directly as if Rick was leaning in for a kiss, he did not attempt it as he instead gently pulls the archer's long bangs away from his face.

Taking his time as Daryl grew more comfortable with his touch, Daryl shuffled closer as if he was wanting Rick to hold him. Rick couldn't say no, it's been so long for a human's contact like this, it bugs him if he doesn't do it now as he placed his arms around Daryl. His body heat helped Daryl to calm down as the hug was becoming his antidepressant.

Until he fell asleep, the man who first violated him, shook Daryl awake as he noticed his back had turned once more, but instead of waking up in a screaming mess, Daryl was awake and realize the arms of the man that was wrapped around him was actually Rick's and this made Daryl confident that he was safe.

After a while, the dreams were becoming more settled and less frightening, sometimes Daryl only dreamt that only Rick was holding him. Protecting him from harm if it wasn't for him, Daryl could have swore he would be abandoned when the Governor's men caught him and engaged him in a brawl with his own brother, Merle. Daryl started to have chest pains shortly after luckily the fever had gone down as he became more relaxed.

So the days passed by quickly and as requested Daryl would give Rick the permission, every night that he can come into his bed with him. Using him for comfort, Daryl couldn't be much more secure.

As his fever was going down, Daryl overheard Carol speaking to Rick. "He's getting much better, I think tomorrow would be a day, he can fully function." She mentioned, which sadden Daryl as he pretended to sleep as he watched them out of his cell.

Rick came in as usual and sat down on the chair waiting for Daryl to wake up. "I guess this is the last night." Rick recalls as Daryl sat up. "Oh, you are awake. I was planning to leave you be."

Daryl was quiet for a short bit until he opened his mouth. "I don't want that." He admitted.

"Pardon?" Rick recalled.

"I...I enjoyed it and I... think we should do more of it..." Daryl confessed which surprises both of them. Their eyes were shot opened as Daryl covered his mouth, he took a glance at Rick who got up slowly. "Rick... I'm... I'm sorry. I shouldn't have..."

Rick was over him and this scared Daryl as he shut his eyes as Rick reached to touch his forehead and softly moved the archer's bangs aside. Seeing the fear on the archer's expression made Rick questionable as he did not want to bother him anymore.

"Last night was the last time." Rick said as he took his leave.

Daryl got up just in time to see the glimpse of the sheriff's back just as he disappears, Daryl was left with a painful streak in his chest.


	3. Another Stranger

**Chapter 3**

 **Another Stranger**

The very next day; both Rick and Daryl were in separate terms as none of them spoke those days when they were comforting each other those nights. Daryl couldn't help feel but be graceful as Rick had helped him cover his fear of being touched by a man. If it wasn't for him, Daryl could be laying around, hurt and if not he could be freaking out when a man approaches him, he would only cause himself more danger. Besides Rick, Merle was always the one that became his sense of security.

On a hunt with other members at least six of them traveled about in the forest. Searching for food and survival kits that might help along the way as Daryl admired Rick's leadership, unfortunately another was looking at Daryl's innocent presence.

Hands shot behind him as he was alone with this 'comrade' of his. Using chloroform as well, Daryl was easily defeated as he fainted into the abyss.

His eyes creaked opened with a haze glare, he looked around his surroundings as he was in a small messy room. It was a cabin of some sort and he has discovered his hands has been bound. Daryl tried to sit up, but he couldn't as the use of his hands were above him was tied to a restricted wooden beam placing him steadily to the floor. Confused and yet bare as his weapons were nowhere in sight. A man who was watching came back with a familiar glare.

"Garth?" He spoke his name as this man was supposedly his teammate was the one that knocked him out. "Why are you doing this?" Daryl asked as this man was picked up a month ago. A lone survivor wanting shelter, Rick gave him that stranger a chance to live with them.

"I couldn't wait anymore, I have to relieve myself you know."

"What are you talking about!?" Daryl snapped as this stranger kneed and lifted Daryl's chin which annoyed the hunter.

"Fucking. Mate. Fucking." Daryl couldn't understand of why he was here, that's when he notices as Garth grabbed a knife nearby. "All the girls has been heavy monitored ever since I came by, I probably wouldn't get it away so easily."

The hunter wasn't as confused then he thought as Garth explains himself, but Daryl never thought that he would be a possible target. "Then why did you bring me here?" Daryl dared to ask as Garth smiled.

"To fuck with you, of course. I have seen you and Rick has been quite cuddly lately. So I thought, why not change different direction." Daryl flinched.

"Fuck you! I ain't no faggot!" Daryl screamed as Garth suddenly punched him in the jaw.

"Shut up, like you'll tell your friends about it. I know the type of man you are, Daryl and that's..." As Garth picked up Daryl's sorrowful face. "A man that will never show his weakness."

He suddenly gave him a long lustful kiss, Daryl gasped to get away, but he couldn't as his hands were tied high over his head to do anything. "No..." He hissed as Garth let him go.

"It's ok. You're a prideful man and I'm a prideful man. We both deserve better."

As the knife went through Daryl's shirt, the vest was already wide open and with the cut shirt, Daryl was helplessly revealed to his charming chest. "No, stop this!" Daryl begun to cry as Garth took his time to dive in. "That's disgusting...!" As he was beginning to beg.

Licking his sensitive areas, Garth was truly enjoying himself, hearing Daryl groan. The stranger was getting more excitable as he pinched one of Daryl's pink flesh. "So cute." He replied as Daryl's fear increased, remembering how his father's friend done to him.

"Let go of me!" Daryl screamed as his attacker removed his pants. "Hey! Don't you dare!" The jeans came off just as Garth stared at his victim's privates. "If you do this, I'll kill you!" Daryl threatens as Garth chuckled.

"Don't make me laugh, what would happen if people questions that I am gone? Would you tell them that I raped you?" Garth teased as he started to stroke Daryl's soft member.

"No... stop it!" Daryl struggled as the ropes were tight around his wrists.

"Better yet! I'll make this worth your while that you can always be running to me like a bitch in heat!" Garth said as he turned Daryl on his side and lifted one of his legs high.

"Stop it!" Daryl panicked as Garth shoved a finger inside his hole. The hunter cried just as it happened and it's gotten worst as Daryl started to groan when Garth massaged the tight cavern.

"Fuck, you'll do fine, perfectly." Garth explained as he shoved another finger that made Daryl whimper. "I wonder if Rick already reached this point.." He wondered as he was blushing red with excitement.

The cerulean widen in Daryl's eyes as he preferred Rick and not with this abusive rapist. "Just... stop it already.." As his voice lowered as Garth proceed to shove his fingers within.

"Before I have you, I should at least have a taste, wouldn't that be great; sweetie?" Garth said that frighten Daryl. Picked up and easily accepted to the group, Daryl always knew which person, not to trust so why did he not notice that Garth was one of those? Wait a second, that's right. Daryl was thinking of Rick those days and how comforting, he was in his arms, how he refrained himself from pushing him so far.

Daryl moaned as Garth licked his bottom, slicking in his tongue and out, Daryl blushed greatly. Feeling tight and his member was strengthening, Garth has noticed.

"So you are a slut." Garth said as Daryl glared at him. "Do you want your pussy banged, Daryl? It would be fun." The man requested as Daryl bit his bottom lip to stop himself for answering anymore. "Sounds like a yes to me." Garth said as he raised Daryl's leg higher which made Daryl gasp.

Tensing his leg, Daryl was howling to Garth to stop, but the attacker ignored his request as he held his shivering leg still.

"I'll fuck you hard until you love it!" He cried as unexpectedly the door slammed open.

Both Garth and Daryl looked and saw the angry glares of the sheriff with a shotgun in hand aiming at Garth's head.

"Ah... sheriff, boss." Garth nervously answered. "It isn't what it seems like."

"Take your fucking leave right now." Rick commanded loudly and heavy toned as he was lowering the shotgun as Garth shuffled before he got up and walk by Rick's side nearby the door.

"Come on, boss. Don't we all get to share?" He tried to say jokingly, but the head hunter was not amused.

"Do you want your head blown off?" Rick threatens as he still has his shotgun in his hands.

"I'm going, I'm going!" Garth panicked as he ran out of the cabin, leaving Rick in a peeved mood and Daryl was full of embarrassment.

Rick waited for a couple of minutes until Garth was gone out of sight before he came to untie Daryl who resulted in silence.

"Daryl..." Rick tried to speak to him.

"Please don't talk to me." As Rick knew this was all his fault if haven't been so friendly when Daryl has warned him that he doesn't trust Garth, this wouldn't have happened. Then again, Daryl recalled his own fault for lowering his guard as he had Garth as today's hunting partner.

Receiving a new shirt, Daryl climbed in the passenger seat as Rick warned the others that Garth was no longer part of their group and have decided to take Daryl home due to being 'attacked' by the walkers, it was unlikely story that Daryl needed a break from them but the group chose not to question their leader as Rick and carried on their hunt.

"Let's just forget about this." Daryl answered as Rick was focused on taking him home. "Hey, it's not a big deal, I can still go on hunting today." The young man explained as Rick heaved a sigh.

"I don't think that's a great idea, I mean. Wouldn't this wreak something between us?"

Daryl was confused. "Between us?" "The cuddling and shit." Rick answered bluntly as he was embarrassed to say while Daryl was caught off-guard.

"Oh, right." Daryl replied as he was stroking his thighs that had his jeans covering them.

Rick noticed. "What are you doing?" As he ever so often looked at him and back on the road again.

"I...I think.. I'm..." Daryl moaned a little as Rick suddenly stop the car. "Rick?" As Daryl was about to ask him about why the sudden stop, but Rick came too close for comfort.

"You're hard, aren't you?" Rick asked him as Daryl gave in a decline response.

"Of course not! That bastard couldn't have..!" Rick silenced him just as he was pulling on the young man's pants. "Hey!" Daryl snapped as he placed his hands onto his. "What do you think you are doing!?"

"I...I really think, I can help you." Rick recommended as Daryl couldn't understand of what he was hoping for.

"I...I think... I can handle it myself."

Rick wasn't convinced. "Have you even masturbated before?" Daryl immediately blushed, he couldn't lie to Rick and he knows that while Rick notices his reaction. "I see.." When he started to snuggle the young hunter's buckle. Daryl was frightened, he was remembering his past scars as it was catching up to him fast. His face automatically turned red by the time, Rick had stopped and realized his wrongdoing. "I'm sorry," He backed away slowly and didn't bother to say another word.

He was nervous and yet scared that he was turning into one of those devious sicko, who would have thought; that cuddling would increase his likings to the Dixon boy; not to mention, if Merle was still around and he knew what he was doing with that kind of shit to his little brother, Rick expected his memorial would be Merle's piss spot.

Rick started up the engine again, only to have Daryl's hand placed on his shoulder and hear him say it. "Can you help me?" The sheriff looked over to high likely criminal, Daryl. With his long hair close to his shoulders, Rick leaned in.

It was unexpected and it caught Daryl off-guard, his lips touched the older hunter who once had a wife. Their body heat increased as Daryl realized Rick had pulled over his vest.

"W... Wait." He gasped as Rick's daze snapped.

"What's wrong?" He asked him with patience. Daryl's cerulean darted to his side, it seems like he was wanting more room when Rick looked in the backseat. "Ok." Rick replied as he got himself off of Daryl.

It ends up, Rick sat directly behind him as Daryl made himself comfortable between of Rick's legs. "What's with this position?" He dared to ask as Rick sneakily smoothed his hands over Daryl's legs and helped him unbuckle his belt.

"I'm helping you masturbate, what else?" Rick responded that made Daryl blush.

Rick helped pull the young hunter's pants down, his rear exposed to Rick's jeans, Daryl gasped as Rick carefully touched his hard member. "Damn it, Rick! I know how to do this on my own, you know!" Daryl cried out as Rick started to motioned his wrapped fingers on the tracker's member.

Daryl did his best to hold in his cries as Rick watched his member become more redden and ready. "You'll the one that asked for help." Rick said as he heard Daryl call him a 'bastard' in his muttered voice.

The tracker couldn't help but feel all the tingles around his body as if he was ready to explode. The white liquid spurted just as Daryl hit his moment. His face redden and his constant gasping indicated that he was done with that round as Rick laid him down on the spacious back seat of the vehicle. Daryl looked up to the sheriff with sterling eyes.

"We can do this later if you want." Rick permission as he feared that he was pushing the younger hunter too far.

Daryl shook his head as he was only embarrassed about what had happened, but he wanted to admit his feelings. "No, I rather continue with you." Daryl regretted as he said the last bit.

"Wow." Rick responded. "I never thought, I'll see the day that Daryl was soft."

Daryl snarled. "Shut up." He pouted as he looked away from Rick.

Rick made Daryl look back to him as he was giving him another kiss that was once more heated for the moment. The two males that day took their time, following the flow. His hair was a mess by then as Rick was giving Daryl a pleasurable blowjob. For the entire time they spent together was careful and Daryl was enjoying it.

It wasn't how his father's friend treated him or that Garth who dared to advance the sexual activity with him, Daryl felt the most comfortable when Rick was taking their time, carefully. As the final act finally came forth, Rick was nervous was hell as watches Daryl in an internal bliss. "Are you sure about this?" As he has his pants down and was over Daryl like a tiger ready for his meal.

With all the lewd markings over the young hunter's chest, Daryl slightly nodded as Rick uses their kiss as actual permission. He put himself through, the cavern was tight and this made Daryl cry.

"It's hurting! It hurts!" Daryl scrambled to pull himself away, but Rick held him close.

"It's ok... you'll just need time, it will be better." Rick promised him as Daryl tries to adjust himself.

"Rick... I'm sorry.." Daryl answered out that confused the older male.

"Why are you sorry for?" He asked him as Daryl looked into his eyes.

"Lori, that you lost her. You loved her and now, I'm taking her place."

This angered Rick quite a bit, but more so confused as he pulled several thrusts into Daryl which made the tough guy go soft.

"You're stupid!" Rick replied as Daryl was too busy crying over the sudden rush of pain. "You're stupid!" He repeated as he was remembering Lori and their time together. "I love her as much as I love you!" Rick cried that surprised Daryl as he tightly wrapped his arms around him.

"Rick!" Daryl cried as both of them took their time adjusting their lifestyle.

My apologizes if I'm taking my time to posting the rest of the chapters; I still have the last chapter to edit. If you can, please review! If its simple bashing then clearly you got something better to do.


	4. Just the Adjust

**Chapter 4**

 **Just the Adjust**

Later in the day, they both pretended nothing happened between them as the new discovery; Daryl would not admit that Rick loves him and as he could never replace Lori with his presence. This is what he chose to believe and he wanted nothing else but stay as 'brothers' proving his pride which was given to him by chance.

Rick would sometimes watch Daryl at a distance, minding his own business as the rest of the group returned from that hunt that day. No one dares to question or ask Rick or Daryl what had happened between them in those several nights. In the prison alone, some of the group members would notice how Daryl would disappear from his cell and onto the rooftop with a swig of moonshine. They were concerned as they mention something to Rick, who could care less.

"What happened between you two?" Carol asked the leader as he was busy busting his time on the pig farm.

"I don't got a clue." Rick answered as it was Daryl that was keeping his distance away from him.

"That's bullshit. You know what happened." Carol pestered.

Rick puts the hoe down and looked at her. "Look, he's not my actual brother or anything so why should I care what he does."

"You two used to pretend but means act like brothers. " Carol points out.

"So what if we did?" Rick acted out.

"Daryl cares about you, he just has a funny way of showing it." Carol flipped the conversation.

Rick laughed. "Then why is he ignoring me then?"

"Why are you ignoring him?" Carol answered that shut the leader's complaints. "I'm not saying you should force yourself, but at least one of you can apologize." She said that made Rick think more clearly.

"Why are you telling me this, Carol?" He wondered.

"Because I know Daryl and he wants you, not me." Carol explained.

Rick then realizes her feelings towards the younger hunter and felt a little stupid. "I'm sorry, I always knew but.."

"It doesn't matter. I had a husband and a daughter once, I could care less if I had feelings for Daryl." Carol furthered explained. "What I'm saying is, you have my permission to take Daryl. He deserves a lot of things and it isn't me."

"I'm sorry.." Rick repeated.

"Don't worry about it as long one of you guys do something about this heavy tension because it's driving people insane."

Rick chuckled as he realized her smile. "Ok." He said gracefully to Carol.

That evening right before anyone went to bed, Daryl had his candle lit as he settled in his bed, ignoring everything around him and did not expect Rick to be at his cell's entrance.

"What are you doing here?" He asked the leader as Rick walked further in, the entrance was covered with a thin sheet for enclosed privacy as Rick sat on the edge of the bed.

"Look, Daryl. I meant what I said the other day. I love you just as much as I love Lori." "Don't give me that bull, I'm not your wife or anything." Daryl explained as he watched Rick come closer. "Piss off, I don't need you." Daryl scowled.

"Well, I need you," Rick answered as the other was flustered.

"I doubt it.." He answered.

"Let's face it, Daryl. Lori is gone and I got feelings for you, for real." Rick explained, but the younger hunter shook his head not believing a thing he says.

"Please spare me." As the cerulean in his eyes died down, Rick sighed as he got up which made Daryl call out to him again. "Wait, I change my mind." The tracker said as Rick looked back at him with a smile. That's the Daryl, he knew.

Indecisive and hard-headed, it was difficult to understand the young hunter, but Rick discovered how it works. There was no such thing as perfection, nor believe he was always brave and hates to admit he likes to cuddle from time to time, Daryl was the type that wouldn't accept any feelings at first. It will take time and patience for this likely fellow just like anyone else that had to sort this problem of admitting at first. Scared to their bones, Daryl dazed upon the older hunter.

He would never admit it, but Rick understood that. "It's okay, you don't have to say anything." Rick said as he took the lead, lowering his head in, he gave in a slow pace kiss where Daryl accepts it gracefully. After awhile, Daryl was caught groaning as Rick licked his slim chest. "Are you sure, you want to do it again?"

Daryl scoffed. "How else am I going to face my fears?" He admitted as the memory of his father's friend, who did not appear for awhile. "The more I do it, the more I would forget it right?" As he was only using that reason to conceal his true feelings for the sheriff.

Rick hated to be compared to that asshole who raped a young child, which angered him a little. "Daryl, do you love me?"

"Excuse me?" The archer replied as he looks up to the haze of the older man's eyes, Daryl blushed in default and looked away shamefully.

"I love you," Rick said.

"Stop."

"I love you," He repeated.

"Just stop." Daryl shushed him as Rick unexpectedly turned him over, his pants had been tossed on the side along with his wing pattern vest and shirt, he found from one of his scavenging. Rick has begun licking the young hunter's cavern, hoping to keep it moist and slippery for his entrance which made Daryl shivers like shaky leaf. "Rick." Daryl moaned his name as Rick pulled away, licking his lips before gently placing his member inside of Daryl.

The young hunter gasped and squirmed as Rick did his best to hold him still. "I love you."

"Shut up." Daryl replied as Rick pounded into him.

He was sweating by the time as the candle was about to be ended, Daryl became relieved as Rick had helped him remove his fears of being embraced. Tho, it didn't make sense why would Daryl even try to open up to such people anyway? Wouldn't it be better to stay cautious about this?

"Daryl," The sheriff questioned.

"What...?"

"Look at me." Rick begged as Daryl dashed his cerulean eyes to him. There with a sudden kiss, Daryl felt like he belonged somewhere in Rick's arms and he did not want to admit it. Their mouths disconnected as Rick looked at him seriously. "Do you love me?"

Daryl didn't say a thing as he looked at him weary, he grumbled before he ignored Rick to go to sleep. It was untold and Rick was left hanging as he had no idea whether Daryl really loved him or just using him.

Another couple of days passed by but Rick's actions did not become unnoticed as knows he was in love with the younger hunter who often exchanges glances, but the partnership became too obvious to the rest of the group who didn't bother as Daryl's previous state wasn't so suspicious. When the world is doomed, anything can happen, including the couple of men who had nothing to do about it.


	5. The Dixon

**Chapter 5**

 **The Dixon**

"Admit it," Rick laughed. "You're going to say it one day."

"It ain't happening." Daryl replied as Rick was only teasing, he knew by heart that Daryl thought of him much more than a simple three words. Rick couldn't help but stand behind Daryl and snuggled his face against Daryl's shoulder. "Piss off, you loaf." Daryl sarcastically said as he kind of accepted his light touch.

With a sudden snap of a sound, it alerted both of the hunters; on their guards with either a gun or a crossbow in hand. Over at the trees; someone who they unexpectedly expected appeared.

"Holy shit." Daryl replied as he was standing before his molester.

"Garth, why the fuck are you back here?!" Rick shouted. "I thought I told you to leave."

Daryl couldn't say anything as he was in the fit of rage; there was so much he wanted to do, but he had to keep himself under control especially if Rick was on watch. "I'm going to fucking kill him, Rick. So move over." He threatens as that was much he can do.

Rick quickly stood between them. "Stand down, Daryl." Rick reasoned, then he looked at Garth. "Garth, get out of here."

"You're too nice, boss."

Rick was annoyed. "Get the fuck out of here or else I'll give Daryl the pleasure of shooting you."

Garth chuckled as another man appeared, followed by a surrounding of a couple of men. With only the two of them, Rick panicked a little as their 'rival' gang decided to make his entrance.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Rick." The governor said.

Their lasting rival wasn't to reasonable with Rick especially when he ruined his entire empire with Woodbury and wouldn't he like it if he had the chance to strangle the leader of the prison group.

"That little snitch, you brought him here!" Daryl shouted as he stepped forward except with a sound of a click, alarmed Rick as the sheriff looked at Daryl to stop where he was.

About five or six men had guns aiming towards the two and with the governor's commander, they lowered their firearms. "Take them in, alive." The governor said as the men followed his orders.

They closed in to Daryl, Rick turned back only to be held back with at least two armed men that hold him still. The young hunter wasn't keen to giving up so easily as he kept his crossbow high.

"Did you want him dead?" said one of the men who aimed his firearm at Rick's direction. Daryl was quiet but shortly after he shook his head no as he lowered his crossbow, but when one of the men touched him, he reacted.

It became a brawl and the governor's men enjoyed it, Daryl did whatever he can to keep the men off of him, sucking down a punch or a fasten kick, he even had shot down at least two of their men with his crossbow, Daryl seemed way stronger than what the governor predicted but it was Garth, who won this round.

If it wasn't for him, stumbling in their part of the forest, Garth was forced to explain where he came from. With the name such as Rick Grimes, it intrigued the governor as he wanted to know more. It ended up that Garth was a sick freak that wanted nothing more in life but a lifetime of keeping his dick active and when he told him about Rick's and Daryl's relationship this gave the governor idea.

Brian Blake hated Rick and all he ever wanted was a simple comeback of revenge.

It took him awhile, but Garth managed to slam him with a punch in his guts, Daryl may be stronger, but Garth had this admired notion and knows his weakness. To him, Daryl only gave three punches at a time before he stops and observes what he should do. He had him by the throat and so did Daryl as the governor's men watch. To them, it was all for the entertainment. The sick men didn't know what else they can do during the apocalypse. Killing walkers to threatening their own mankind, the governor's group of men is nothing more but salvages; when it comes to their survival and their governor just likes it that way.

Daryl kicked Garth and again they went after each other. Without a weapon, it took Daryl a little long to knock Garth out of commission, believing that he went down. He called out to the governor.

"Hey, you sick bastard." He said to him as he was about to say more, Garth came up and jumped Daryl from behind.

The crowd of men went wild as Garth was only fighting him to prove his keep to the governor. Winning his approval could lead him several girls that the governor could spare if not 'men' if they were willing to serve the governor properly.

The governor had his eye on Daryl for awhile as they fought, he begins to see how useful he is when he wrestled with Garth and the other men who either killed or bruised.

No one cares about the ones that died for them as it was the survival of the fittest and the governor wanted to keep it that way. If it wasn't for Rick and his group, he could have still had his amazing empire. Instead, all he got was Merle Dixon's betrayal all because of his little brother of his. What's so special about him anyway?

Daryl Dixon showed potential, but the governor couldn't figure it out. He looked over to Rick who was watching and was secretly hoping that Daryl will live on. When he learned that Rick had developed this relationship, it helped the governor plot out the perfect revenge, his only eye gleamed over Daryl and this worried Rick as he notices his expression hidden under all that human skin.

It took Garth a while, but the next thing, they knew; Daryl had his back on the ground with Garth above him. He had him between his legs and he cheated the fist brawl with a gun sharp aim to the archer's forehead. Daryl snarled as he believed that he had been defeated.

"Daryl!" Rick cried in despite of his safely. "You better get your fucking hands off of him!" Rick shouted at Garth who ignored his ex-leader as he lowered his face to whisper into Daryl's ear.

"I can't wait to fuck you at last." Which made Daryl feared for.


	6. Asshole

**Chapter 6**

 **Asshole**

The door slammed open as both Daryl and Rick was tossed into the room which seem to be a some sort of bedroom that belonged to abandon motel, along with the governor, Garth and one of the governor's lackeys that stood by. The two were alone with them while their hands were tied behind their backs. It seems like a place that none of their friends could find.

"What do you want with us?" Rick dare to ask the Governor.

The eye-patch was a good touch to enclose his demeanor as the one-eyed owner lowered his head to Rick's level. "I want to see you suffer, Rick. And what I have been told is that you and this little bird here, has special bond together." He grinned ever so deceitful. "I like that and I want to rip it apart." As he later whispered the rest into Rick's ear.

"Well, clearly you got a good liar there, believe me. I know." Rick said only to distract and shift the blame but sadly the Governor did not believe him.

"Oh really," As the Governor looked on to Garth. "Show me." He told him as the ex-companion of Rick's picked up Daryl to his feet.

"Get your fucking hands off of me!" Daryl struggled as Garth pulled him and then pushed him towards the untouched bed.

"I'm going to for home run this time, baby. Just you wait." Garth mentioned.

Daryl started to panic, the vivid memories when Garth first started was barely passing first base, but the experience still frightens him and worst of it, the memories of his father's friend came back to tormented him.

"Back off!" Daryl struggled with the bind as Garth did not have patience with his motives. He came down and kept thrusting with his jeans on towards the fully clothed Daryl just fuck with him and raise the tension. As he afterwards Garth did his best to take off the archer's vest and T-shirt but with the binds, he was forbidden to go further. Daryl's face was flat down to the bed and his back and behind was against Garth and as usual, the victim wasn't so keen on supporting this motive.

"Come on, let's take the cute little vest off of you." As Garth grew obsession.

"Fuck you faggot! Just stop!" Daryl screamed back as Rick couldn't take it.

"Please stop! Just stop! He's not part of any of this!" Rick tried to reason as the governor could care less to his demands.

"Continue." Was all, the governor could say as Garth greedily agreed.

Daryl groaned as Garth got hold of his chest. Bare and cold, it heated up quickly as Daryl's heart was pounding while Garth practically ravaged over his hostage.

"Stop it... please stop." Rick begged as he couldn't take to watch it anymore, the suffering was working, but the governor thought wasn't enough, especially when Rick did not overly focused that the governor was the one making him like this.

"Stop," He suddenly said as Garth glanced over.

"Fuck, seriously?" Garth said with discontent.

"Bring him here."

Garth snarled before he dragged Daryl off the bed and brought him to the governor who sat in a chair.

"Daryl, isn't it? Didn't I kill your brother?" As the governor question eased Daryl as he only spat in the governor's face. "Funny it must be your lucky day," He told him as he cleaned the spit. "First a fight now something else." As the governor got up just lean in and suddenly grabbed Daryl by his long hair and brought him close to his crotch. "I want you to suck me off."

"What?!" Practically everyone else was caught in surprise.

The governor sternly looked at Garth. "Didn't I ask you before if it's good to do with men?"

Garth was silence for a second as he didn't really wanted to claim his question but he couldn't help thinking that the governor would just kill him right there. "Well... yes sir, but I..."

"Enough just stand there and be a good boy and let me play with him for a little bit." said the governor as he roughly lifted Daryl's chin. "Do you want a kiss?" Daryl struggled to get away and what he didn't understand the governor actually took a knife and cut in his binds, freeing his hands. "Now you have a decision." He said to the young hunter. "If you don't commit this act, I'll kill Rick."

Daryl watched as the man who stood by Rick. He had his gun ready at his partner's head, his face turned into downright anger, but he kept his feelings to himself. He had, too, he thought as he cool his head; Daryl really wanted to keep Rick safe and attempting this sexual interaction with their enemy was probably their only hope.

"That's a good boy..." The governor said as he patted the Dixon's head as he looked over to Rick who seemly looked upset.

"You fucking bastard." He muttered under his breath as he and the others watched Daryl unbuckle the governor's belt. As it got loose, Daryl proceeds to reveal the governor's large member. Daryl was nervous and disgusted at the same time as he had to do it with 'him' at all. The memories of endearing comfort from Rick came forth and right away he felt the regret. With a small lap of his tongue, the governor scoffed. "You'll have to do better than that, sweetheart."

Daryl didn't take his time as he was told to take his time, he sucked the governor's member that became moist and ever. Wrapping his lips, sucking his cock, Daryl reminded himself, he's only doing this for Rick's sake. It terrified him, he had once done this, but that was when he was his father's friend's victim, the governor became startled as he came through with a slimy liquid that exploded in the hunter's mouth.

Daryl was coughing and puke out the disgusting present that the governor purposely gave him. "We're not done." Governor grinned, he wasn't only doing this to get laid, he wanted to do this to piss off Rick and make him see that, he the governor and everything including his 'lover' he claimed to be was his. Daryl was then forced to get up and sit onto the one-eyed man's lap.

"So sexy. I see why Rick chose you." He teased as Daryl tried his best to not give in to his nasty remarks. "Come closer and give me a little dance." As Daryl slowly leaned in but the governor instead pulled him in as he suddenly snapped his teeth at one of the archer's ears which surprises Daryl. The governor soon started to lap his tongue on the temporary bite mark.

"Stop," Daryl spoke out of turn as the governor ordered him to wrap his arms around him, which Daryl did without trouble after shamefully looking at Rick.

"Now kiss me." Governor ordered. Daryl was shaking, but whenever he looked over to Rick, who seem hurt, it reminded the younger hunter, he had to do this for the both of them.

Daryl did what he was told despite Rick's glances as he gave the governor a light peck. The governor was pleased for a moment but something snaps into him. In a sudden the governor picked up Daryl, carried him across the room only to toss him onto the bed. The archer's arms were spawned opened as the governor climbed over him, holding on to each wrist, the governor ravished in for another kiss, which made the Dixon's boy cry for a gasp of breath.

Rick couldn't help but feel extremely upset and was crying at the same time, but he knew that Daryl wasn't doing this intentionally as it was with Lori and Shane.

"Daryl, stop this!" He told him, but Daryl did not listen as he chose not to fight back after the governor stopped his own urges.

"You're a fucking idiot, Rick. Don't you see, he loves me more than you! I own him, just like I own everything else you have!" The governor laughed as Rick couldn't take the verbal beating.

"Governor, I swear to god. I'll kill you."

"Like when you wanted to kill Garth? I don't think you have the guts; Rick." The governor explained as Rick knew the truth, Daryl was only caught in this loop was because he wanted him to accept his feelings and at the same time, he wanted to serve justice.

Why did he do it? Why did he accept him? Rick was stupid.

Daryl groaned as the governor nipped his neck. "Rick," Daryl cried. "Don't worry about me. I got this.." He groaned as the governor molested his entire upper body.

"Now for the best part," As Daryl knew this was coming, but with much experience with Rick, it couldn't be too bad until the Governor called for Garth.

"Now you can join us." As Garth seemed honored to accept his boss's request.

"What?" Daryl exclaimed.

"I assumed your hole is big enough for two if you know what I mean. Honestly, I have to share you know."

Daryl shook his head as the governor grabbed hold of his pants. "Get the fuck off!" Daryl screamed back as the governor was surprised.

"I thought you wanted it, you little slut." He replied as Garth came by to hold Daryl's arms down.

"No, stop!" Daryl struggled while the governor tried his best to remove his pants as Rick finally had it.

Just as the gun beside him had lifted a little, Rick fought back with the binds still on him, the man who watched Rick fell to the ground just as Rick slammed his body at him.

"I thought you wanted it, you little slut." He replied as Garth came by to hold Daryl's arms down.

"No, stop!" Daryl struggled while the governor tried his best to remove his pants as Rick finally had it.

Just as the gun beside him had lifted a little, Rick fought back with the binds still on him, the man who watched Rick fell to the ground just as Rick slammed his body at him.

Daryl reacted just as Garth let go of his arms just to get him in a quicken brawl with Rick. Daryl tried to straggle the governor just as he did the same to his neck. Garth headed in Rick's direction, but didn't expect a free hand punch him right in the jaw. He had gotten out from the binds using one of the knives that was lying close by the guard which had been dropped.

Now ready and freed to do what he wanted to do, he tackled Garth until he was down and with a couple of rounds of punches to his face, Garth was out cold and Rick headed towards Daryl and the Governor.

"You fucking whore," He called Daryl as he punched him just as Rick returned that punch.

Both of them brawl awhile as they ended up on the floor at one point, the governor weakly decided to use a chair nearby to slam it right on Rick's head. Nearly putting him out of commission.

"I gave you a chance to live a little, now you blew it." the governor explained as he set his expectations high until Daryl took a jump at him and slammed him against a hard wooden desk that nearly broken the governor's ribs as Daryl returned to Rick's side who was fully conscious.

Daryl's concern was shown as he placed his hand right beside Rick's bruised and little blood smeared face. The governor got up and stared at the two, but mostly directly to Rick.

"All this for him, Rick?"

"Shut up Governor!" Daryl snatched his line as he glared back at the one-eyed man. "You aren't worth the kill anyway." He said to him as he took Rick's hand and led him out of the room along with him.

The rest of the governor's men were out on a hunt as both Daryl and Rick had escaped the motel very easily as they hijacked one of their enemies' vehicles and drove off almost hitting a stray walker that came to the appearance.

"Damn it, that hurts." Rick complained as Daryl helped defect the bacteria around his wounds. The two males sat on the roof away from everyone as they came back a little worn out when they were questioned where they were; they told them that a huge pack of walkers came by and surprised them. Using that for an excuse was better than to tell them a sexual encounter that could break Daryl's reputation as the tough guy.

"Quit your whining, you're lucky it wasn't you. Getting molested like shit, It's making me feel sorry for the strippers in the clubs." Daryl explained his experiences as he was old enough to face those common world problems.

"Why didn't you kill off the governor?" Rick told him as Daryl sighed.

"You killed that Garth guy, didn't you? That's worth something." Daryl said as Rick groaned. "There you're done. Like it matters anyway; You'll be covered in walker's guts within a day."

"That's more like you, remember dissecting that one walker? You went through it like a maniac."

Daryl chuckled. "And you like that maniac." He laughed as Rick was happy that he was reunited with his potential partner.

"About that, when you were doing it to the governor, did you really did it for my sake or was it because you wanted to have sex with him?" Daryl was pissed off and he had the right to be so as he slaps his hand right on his forehead.

"You're an idiot, Rick. Of course, I did it for you. It was either that or they could have shot you and they still planned to rape me anyway, either way I rather have my free will then forced to do that kind of shit."

The old hunter was amused as he watched Daryl embarrassingly looked away and covered himself with the large blanket they carried up to the rooftops. "Thank you," Rick said as Daryl looked at him. "Honestly, I was jealous, but.. you only did it to keep me from harm's way."

"I'm not stupid, you know. Anyhow, thank you for getting rid of my fears. If we haven't done it so many times, I probably fuck everything over." Daryl explained as Rick blushed.

"Well, I didn't know you could give a nice blowjob that's for sure." "What?" Daryl was pissed as he gave a nasty glare at Rick.

"Hey, I was watching; you know, not to mention, you never gave me one." "Yours is a bitch, you know. Heck, I'm surprised that I can even take you in." Daryl said as he looked onwards at the scenery were several walkers groans in exhaustion, but just as Daryl took a second to look back to Rick. Daryl was jumped and was embraced by Rick.

"So, you own me a blowjob and the three special words." Rick announced as Daryl only glared at Rick.

"Bite me, asshole." Is what he said as Rick climbed over him and give him a sweet kiss.

As he lifted up his head; he had this smiling face. "It's an okay; I like kisses better." Rick said as he lowered himself as Daryl accepted him with his cerulean eyes sealed away.

'I like you too, Rick.'

The End.

* * *

Thank you for reading!


End file.
